In recent years, pieces of small-size information apparatus intended to be portable, such as portable game machine, mobile phone, PDA (Personal Data Assistance), and tablet, have become popular. In such small-size apparatus, because of restrictions on its size, input means is also limited. As a result, input means and functions specialized for the small-size apparatus have uniquely developed. For example, covering a display surface by a touch panel and enabling input by a finger and a touch pen can give the user a feeling as if the user directly operates objects and so forth displayed on the display. Meanwhile, environments for executing, by utilizing such small-size apparatus, information processing equivalent to that executed by stationary game consoles and personal computers are also being developed. For example, it is becoming possible to enjoy advanced games irrespective of location through operation of small-size apparatus by a user and execution of actual information processing by stationary apparatus connected via a network. Furthermore, it is also becoming possible to carry out games originally for stationary apparatus by small-size apparatus by emulation.